


Vigil

by ruric



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Firefly
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes to curl up in Wash’s chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

She likes to curl up in Wash’s chair, hers now, fold her legs under her and stare out into the black, it doesn’t scare her like it scares the others, those pricks of light are stars and planets and represent hope not death – but he’s on the bridge standing in the dark, and it’s only the bulk of his body blotting out the light of the stars that give him away.

“I can hear you back there, little girl, come on up.”

So she pads on in, slides in front of him and looks up into his face - the stars are reflected, pinpricks of light in the shine of his eyes – she raises her hand to touch his face but his breath hitches sharply and his broken "Don’t" contains a universe of pain, so she settles in her seat and keeps a silent vigil with him.


End file.
